Portable electronic devices can include an internal volume that houses an audio module. The audio module can be capable of emitting an audible sound through an opening in a cover enclosing the internal volume. For example, when the portable electronic device is a smartphone, the audio module can play music and/or emit a voice of a person participating in a telephone call with a user of the smartphone. The audible sound can be ported through the opening in the cover of the portable electronic device such that people within a certain range of the portable electronic device can hear the audible sound.